There Is No Tomorrow
by Pseulzang
Summary: Ver los copos de nieve caer era hermoso y las mágicas luces navideñas hacían brincar el corazón de las personas…menos el de Sasuke Uchiha, él era un vengador, y para estas navidades lo único que deseaba era la vida de su hermano y una última noche con Karin.
1. The King Of Darkness

**.**

Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 01: The King of Darkness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El murmullo de la gente en las calles.

.

El ruido de una ambulancia.

.

Conmoción.

.

.

Un viejo televisor centellaba en una tétrica habitación vacía sintonizando el canal de noticias, este reportaba lo último en sucesos del mundo

_- Si Chiuchi-san, aquí me encuentro en el lugar de los hechos, estoy justamente al lado de la habitación, en donde Uchiha Itachi mato a su padres, todo apunta que fue por dinero – ese era el reportaje de una periodista, ese era la verdad que se manejaba – además me informan que no solo mato a sus padres, sino que también a sus demás familiares y a su novia, prácticamente no dejo a nadie vivo, a excepción de su hermano menor._

_- Que terrible – decía la mujer del estudio – y ahora que pasara con la fusión de las empresas Haruno/Uchiha y con el casamiento de sus respectivos hijos._

_- Bueno el compromiso se ha roto – respondió la reportera – las empresas aliados a los Uchiha los han abandonado, y Uchiha Sasuke el único sobreviviente a sufrido un gran shock…_

.

.

.

.

5 años después, 23 de diciembre.

— No…no, ¡escúchame!, la reunión es mañana en la noche– decía frustrado Kabuto mientras hablaba por celular. En esos momentos el secuas de Orochimaru se encontraba de cunclillas bajo un farol. La calle está cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve que brillaba mágicamente ante las miles de luces navideñas, y el callejón donde se encontraba el joven estaba completamente desierto, no se divisaba ninguna persona por allí, a pesar de que la época en que se encontraba ameritaba el tumultuario transito.

Era una noche fría, y el chico de cabellos lavandas trataba de hacer llegar el mesaje de su líder a uno de sus aliados. Parecía que alguien estaba mandando información equivocada y tratando de asesinarlos. Hasta el momento la organización manejaba dos hipótesis; intentos de asesinato, es decir, habían querido matarlos pero nuestro bando era más inteligente –la teoría más aceptable- o un muy tonto ejecutor que solo buscaba lastimarlos en señal de advertencia, y decía muy tonto porque toda el país sabía que si buscaban amedrentar a Orochimaru hacían faltan más de una cuantas heridos.

— No me interesa con quien te hayas comunicado antes, yo te digo que es mañana y es mañana, no preguntes mas estupideces – continuo hablando alterado Kabuto a su celular- si…si, está bien. Nos vemos.

Colgó la llamada y se quedo observando la luz de la pantalla unos segundos hasta que esta se apago completamente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miro algunos insectos pegados al brillante resplandor del pequeño farol en donde se encontraba apoyado. Se paro cansinamente y estiro su cuerpo, había hablado durante una hora con aquel hombre y su cuerpo estaba acalambrado. Lo único bueno era que ya había completado la cita con aquel tipo, era muy importante verlo, pues él información valiosa y además de eso grandes influencia en el mercado negro.

Se dispuso a volver a su apartamento cuando sintió algo frio en su nuca.

Kabuto sonrió de medio lado…era un arma. Se quedo quieto y no articulo palabra ni siquiera se inmuto, espero a que el atacante hablara.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? – la voz era áspera y profundo,… y la conocía muy bien.

— Así que eras tú…Sasuke-kun – dijo Kabuto.

— Solo responde a mi pregunta – presiono mas el arma en la nuca del joven de anteojos – ¿estabas hablando con mi hermano?

— ¿Tu hermano?...aaahmm, ahora entiendo todo – sonrió sádicamente – fuiste tú, cierto…estas buscando a tu hermanito.

— ¡¿Es ó no es mi hermano?! – Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Kabuto tomo confianza y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para despegar el frio hierro de su nuca y volteo para ver el iracundo rostro del joven pelinegro.

— No te molestes Sasuke-kun, el único que debería estar molesto aquí es el señor Orochimaru – su mirada era afilada – sabes muy bien que él no perdona a quien lo traiciona.

— No me interesa – dijo calmado el azabache- responde de una vez.

— Ya te he dicho que no sé dónde está tu asqueroso hermano – respondió sin perder la sonrisa, se divertía con la expresión del Uchiha.

Sasuke no aguanto más y apretó el gatillo, pronto el fiel aliado de Orochimaru estuvo cubierto de sangre, la bala dio directo en su estomago, el azabache sabía muy bien que lo más probable era que sobreviviera pero estaría un tiempo en cuidados intensivo, él hubiera preferido que muriera, pero ese no era su estilo, además sabía que Orochimaru no haría nada contra él.

El Uchiha giro sobre sus talones y se largo de aquel lugar, su rostro no demostraba arrepentimiento, ni dolor o siquiera alegría, el era alguien que no se inmutaba por nada, solo hubo una noche donde sus lagrimas cayeron, pero eso nunca mas volvería a suceder pues ahora era un ser vacío, un vengador.

Arrastrando los pies llego hasta la gran puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha, como era habitual allí la luces no estaban encendidas y el lugar parecía deshabitado, y no solo era por la iluminación, la fachado y todo su interior estaban llenos de polvo, telarañas y envoltorios de comida instantánea.

Abrió la puerta de una de tantos cuarto, dentro de el estaba un enorme cuadro familiar, lo descolgó y tras este se encontraba una caja fuerte, introdujo la clave y la abrió, dentro de esta había mucho dinero, saco algo y dejo el arma y sus guantes negros, coloco todo en su lugar y salió de allí para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Cuando por fin estaba en su desecha habitación, que constaba nada más que de un clóset, su cama y al lado de esta una mesita de noche con una foto familiar, junto a esta puso los billetes y se tumbo en la cama. Se quedo observando el techo con una mirada fúnebre.

Por inercia y como ya era costumbre saco su teléfono del bolsillo y dejo presionado el número uno y se inicio una llamada.

— Buenas noche, ha llamado a "Ohana" el lugar de las chicas mas lindas – respondió una voz femenina

— …-

— ¡Oh! ¿Eres tu Sasuke-kun?- la chica adquirió un tono empalagoso – no sabes cuánto he esperado tu llamada, tu solo dime donde estas y yo iré a ti.

— La quiero a ella – respondió de manera cortante.

Ella está ocupada con otro cliente – su tono de voz era ahora más serio – pero puedes elegir otra de nuestra chic-

Colgó sin mediar más palabras. Estaba molesto, esa no era lo que deseaba escuchar.

Tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo, estaba cansado.

* * *

— ¡Jah!, pero que se cree – decía Kiyoko una de las empleadas de "Ohana" mientras peleaba con el auricular del teléfono.

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto una mujer que había visto lo ocurrido.

— Kaede-san… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva allí? – dijo asustada la chica llevándose las manos al pecho al ver a su jefa aparecer de manera inesperada-

— ¿Era él? – la mujer continuo preguntado

— Si, la llamada quedo registrada – Kiyoko respondió recobrando la compostura.

Su jefa se sentó en un banco de madera junto a la barra y Kiyoko le sirvió el mejor sake.

— Uchiha Sasuke…– medito mientras veía a una chica de cabellos rojos bailar de manera salvaje con un hombre – ese mocoso, no sé como sigue llamando después de tratar a mis chicas así, realmente no tiene delicadeza…pero supongo que eso es lo que nos encanta de él – sonrió de manera sensual mientras recordaba las noche con el Uchiha.

— Eso es muy cierto – Kiyoko afirmo lo dicho por su jefa – pero ahora solo está en busca de una.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a ver a la chica de cabellos rojos que no dejaba de bailar.

— Tráela aquí – ordeno la mujer.

Kiyoko obedeció y fue en busca de la chica. Kaede seguía con su mirado todo lo que hacía su empleada. Hasta que la chica de cabello rojo estuvo frente a ella.

— Karin…- comenzó a hablarle – el Uchiha volvió a llamar.

La pelirroja aparto su mirada, esta parecía algo perdida.

— Sé que ya no eres mi empleada, pero lo más oportuno seria que le aclararas a ese joven que ya no estás ofreciendo "esos" servicios aquí – dijo de forma severa – pero que tus otras compañeras estarían dispuesta ha atenderlo.

Mientras decía esto Karin estaba algo tambaleante, había bebido mucho y no entendía muy bien lo que aquella mujer trataba de decirle.

— No hay problema, después de todo ya no es mi cliente – respondió arrastrando las palabras –si me disculpa.

La mujer la vio dar media vuelta y comenzar su accidentando andar.

Karin estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando unos fuertes brazos tomaron su cintura y unos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello.

La sorprendida joven se volteo y vio como el hombre con el cual bailaba momentos atrás intentaba besarla a la fuerza, Karin no podía coordinar sus movimientos pero se las arreglo para soltarse y salir corriendo.

— ¡Espera! – dijo el hombre que también se encontraba borracho tratando de ir tras ella, pero se topó con otra de las empleadas y sonrió de manera lasciva.

.

.

.

Karin había llegado a un parque. El frio de la noche dejaba al descubierto el acelerado aliento de la joven, ella había corrido tanto que su respiración buscaba con desespero el preciado oxigeno necesario para vivir.

Se sentó en el húmedo y sucio suelo aferrándose a sus piernas. Su rostro estaba rojo y lo oculto entre sus rodillas.

— Sasuke…-susurro, estaba sola…

* * *

La mansión Uchiha estaba en completo silencio, parecía lo que era: una casa donde había ocurrido un asesinato. Pero la perfecta nada fue cortado por el magnífico ruido de unos zapatos de tacón en su marcha más sensual, el tap tap llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Acomodo su sedoso cabello rosa y sin previa presentación entro en ella.

Queriendo encontrar a Sasuke en ella miro a todos lados, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues por mucho que sus ojos jade escudriñaran cada porción de la oscura habitación no lograba ver a nadie.

— Sasuke… – sonó su voz femenina con mucha decepción.

¡Pero de repente!

— ¡Aahck¡ -la chica ahogo un grito al sentir unas manos frías rodear su cintura y con brusquedad girarla para apoderarse de sus labios.

La chica pudo sentir el alcohol en sus besos, estaba borracho, pero eso a ella no le importaba pues deseaba tanto esos labios. Sentía como besaba su cuello y un gemido escapo de su boca.

El azabache estaba confundido, había bebido minutos antes y solo pensaba en una persona.

— Karin….- pronuncio el azabache mientras saboreaba los labios de Sakura.

.

.

.

Panda and Hero 2013

Merry Christmas!

.

.


	2. Bad Little Boy

**.**

Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 02: Bad little boy**

**.**

**.**

_La joven pudo sentir el alcohol en sus besos, estaba borracho, pero eso a ella no le importaba pues deseaba tanto esos labios. Sentía como besaba su cuello y un gemido escapo de sus labios._

_Karin….- pronuncio el azabache mientras saboreaba los labios de Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura en su éxtasis no logro entender lo que Sasuke había dicho.

**— **¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura rosando sus labios.

Sasuke algo aturdido se aparto y detallo a la chica frente a él. La soltó y se paso la mano por el cabello logrando alborotarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba confundido.

La Haruno, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para ver porque el Uchiha había parado. Cuando se percato que él la observaba con una mirada gélida se arreglo la camisa y trato de recobrar la compostura.

La chica se aclaro la garganta para decir algo.

**—**Buenas noches – dijo la joven de cabello rosa tratando de salir de su incomodidad.

**—**… **— **el azabache no respondió.

**— **He-he venido hasta acá para informarte que mi padre quiere hablar contigo – decía con un tono alentador – quizás sea par-

**— **Vete – la interrumpió de manera seca.

**— **Pero –

**— **¡Que te vayas!-

Sakura se exalto con el grito de su amigo.

**— **No me iré Sasuke, durante mucho tiempo he tratado de ayudarte y ahora…ahora es la oportunidad perfecta de que rehagas tu vida – la chica hacia pausas dramáticas.

**— **…**—**

**— **Mi padre te quiere ver y quizás sea para emplearte y volver a unir fuerzas…Sasuke no digas que no –

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos jade, pero a Sasuke eso no le importaba, él solo buscaba una cosa y no perdería tiempo en reconstruir lazos estúpidos y más aun con esa clase de persona. De pronto el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a sonar. Era su celular. Se aparto de la joven para contestar.

**— **Suigetsu –

**— **Vaya Sasuke, como supiste que era yo, ¿telepatía? – bromeo.

**—**… **—**

**—**Te llamo para informarte que el nuevo día de reunión será mañana en la noche o cerca de la madrugada, en el estacionamiento del nuevo centro comercial, ese Kabuto es un completo estúpido, por cierto te tengo una noticia increíble –

**—**Dime rápido – volteo para ver a la Haruno y cerciorarse de que no estuviera escuchando.

**— **¿A que nunca adivinaras quienes estarán allí? **—**

**— **El tipo que robo el banco y Orochimaru, con cuantos guardaespaldas-

**— **Los Haruno también– Sasuke alzo una ceja al oír esto – y además una persona muy especial.

**— **¿Quién? -

**—** tu hermano…Uchiha Itachi

Las últimas palabras dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Sasuke.

**Tu hermano**

Apretó el celular y lo partió con su mano.

**Uchiha.**

Las gotas de sangre empezaron a correr entre sus dedo hasta caer en el polvoriento suelo, manchándolo. Sakura lo observaba.

**Itachi.**

**—**¡AAAAHHHHH!‼ - grito y arrojo el celular por la ventana, miles de cristales bailaron en el aire, miro con furia a la Haruno y ha esta se le heló la sangre.

**—** ¡VETE‼! – ordeno y la arrastro de un brazo por toda la casa hasta sacarla fuera de esta, dio un portazo y la Haruno lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarlo por su nombre repetidas veces.

Así era él. Cuando alguien trataba el tema de su hermano perdía todo contacto con el mundo exterior y solo deseaba su venganza.

El Uchiha algo mareado por la ira subió a aquella habitación y tomo su arma.

Luego se recostó contra una pared y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo. Comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza con su revólver morcando los segundos, estaba desesperado porque llegara el día de la reunión.

Todo a su alrededor eran mentira, no sabía quien decía la verdad y quien era el mas hipócrita de todos. Su mente divagaba y solo podía enfocarse en una sola cosa.

Paró en seco el golpeteo en su cabeza, miro fijamente la pared entre la penumbra y recordó que le gustaría hacer algo antes de que todo pasara.

Se levanto y tomo las llaves de su auto de carrera, era de las pocas pertenencias que conservaba de su antigua vida. Se subió a este y acelero lo más que pudo, mientras pasaba semáforos en rojo y esquivaba a los pobres idiotas que se cruzaban en su camino…tenía que llegar a donde estaba ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 años atrás.

**— **¿Ya te vas, Sasuke-kun?- decía una chica de manera seductor.

El Uchiha no contesto, simplemente siguió acomodándose los pantalones y luego agarro de una silla su camisa y se la coloco.

El olor a cigarrillo impregnaba el lugar y molestaba al Uchiha de sobremanera, saco del bolsillo una faja de billetes y sin mirar se los lanzo a la mujer que yacía desnuda sobre la cama.

Abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras, alejándose de aquella habitación de motel lo más rápido posible.

Encendió su auto y piso el acelerador. Miro por el retrovisor y se cercioró que no hubiera autos cerca para poder tomar el retorno, debía de llegar a la mansión Haruno para arreglar algunos asuntos con el padre de Sakura.

Le tomo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero al fin había llegado. Se bajo del auto y se puso sus lentes oscuros, bajo de estos una mirada mordaz se formo al ver a la Haruno ir hacia él con una amplia sonrisa, iba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco, acorde con la época veraniega en la que se encontraban y además de encajar a la perfección con su porte de señorita de sociedad.

**— **Sasuke-kun, hola – decía la joven – ¿vienes a verme a mí o a mi padre?

Sasuke la miro y siguió su andar.

**— **Si…sabia que venias a verlo a él – dijo y rodo sus hermosos ojos jade.

La chica no se dio por vencida y de inmediato se incorporo a su lado sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo

**— **Te llevare a donde se encuentra – pronuncio sin despegarse ni un centímetro del joven.

Al Uchiha no le importo esta cercanía solo le importaba hablar con aquel hombre.

Llegaron al estudio del padre de la Haruno y este al ver a Sasuke le ordeno de manera severa a su hija que los dejara solos, que subiera a su cuarto.

**— **Sasuke, veo que ya saliste del sanatorio mental – rio sarcásticamente el hombre – felicitaciones.

Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado algo retorcida, pues ese hombre que estaba delante de él hacia tan solo un año era el mejor amigo de su padre y después de lo sucedido solo olvido todo trato con los Uchihas para proteger su imagen y su compañía. Y ni siquiera le importo que él se estuviera pudriendo en un maldito sanatorio. Por suerte su mente se habría enfriado en ese año, y ya que había cumplido veinte años estaba libre para hacer lo que mejor le pareciera.

**— **Sé que sabe donde esta mi hermano- hablo Sasuke.

**— **Y porque debería saber donde esta ese bastardo – respondió mordaz.

**— **No lo sé, dígame usted –

**— **Sabes hijo –las entrañas de Sasuke se revolvieron con esa última palabra – quizás en un pasado supiera de todas las andanzas de tu familia, pero ya no tengo ningún nexo con ellos, ¿y sabes porque?..¿no?..ohm porque están todos muertos.

**— **…**—**

Una guerra de miradas inicio entre aquellos hombres, Sasuke había ido a que escupiera todo lo que sabía, pero mas allá de sus negocios turbios y su gran boca, Sasuke empezó a sospechar que no sabía en donde se encontraba su hermano en esos momentos.

De repente la puerta empezó a abrirse y tras ella salió una hermosa mujer, era la madre de Sakura.

**—**¡Oh! Sasuke-kun, Sakura me dijo que estabas aquí – dijo amablemente – hubieras avisado, y te tendría listo un rico desayuno.

**—**Ya desayune – respondió Sasuke.

**—**Me lo imagine – dijo la mujer – sabes, esta noche tenemos una fiestas navideña, y Sakura me insistió en invitarte, así que… ¿te gustaría venir?

Sasuke miró al hombre tras el escritorio, su cara estaba algo pálida. Volvió a ver a la mujer.

**—**Lo pensare – dijo y se largo de allí.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que esas fiestas estaban llenas de gente de influencia, gente de gran poder económico, en especial de antiguos compañeros de su padre. Era una oportunidad perfecta para buscar una pista sobre su hermano – después de pasar todo ese tiempo encerrado –.

Sasuke llego a su mansión, era la primera vez que la veía después de mucho tiempo. Abrió la gran y chirriante puerta principal. Subió a su habitación y tomo una siesta.

Para cuando se levanto eran las siete de la noche, justo a tiempo para comenzar a vestirse y buscar a una chica de acompañante.

Se ducho, se coloco la ropa y se fue al bar "Ohana" en busca de una chica para llevar a la fiesta.

Cuando llego al bar este estaba infestado de hombres borrachos y mujeres en vestidos provocativos.

El joven entro y todas las mujeres del lugar se lo quedaron observando. Todo en él era oscuro. Cabellos oscuros, ojos oscuros, expresión oscura. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros desteñidos con un roto en la rodilla derecha, una camisa negra que había sido lavada demasiadas veces, botas militares desgatadas. Otros hombres tendrían aspecto desastrado con ese atuendo, pero en él se veía endemoniadamente bien.

Toda mujer que lo miraba sentía una agitación en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

El joven hizo caso omiso de las miradas penetrantes y los sugerentes bailes de las mujeres. Miro a su alrededor y tomo a la primera chica que se encontró y la jalo fuera del dicho bar.

**— **¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – gritaba la chica pelirroja mientras forcejeaba con el joven – si me quieres, antes tienes que pagas.

El Uchiha saco una paca de billetes del bolsillo y se los entrego.

**— **Ahora sube al auto – dijo.

La pelirroja enfureció.

**— **No me agradas, mejor búscate otra chica, yo no trabajo así –

Sasuke no soporto esa respuesta y la subió a fuerzas en el auto y se la llevo.

Mientras que a las puertas del bar una grupo de mujeres veía detenidamente todo lo que sucedía y suspiraban.

Qué suerte tiene Karin – dijo una de ellas – deseara yo que un hombre así me llevara a la cama.

* * *

Wah! Siento la tardanza, el capi estaba listo desde hace un tiempo, pero siempre pasan cosas y…bueno…simplemente discúlpenme por la tardanza y muchisisisisimas gracias Blink-chan90 y Hitomi Akera por dejar su huellita pandatastica (que palabra tan rara, ya enloquecí por completo te-jeh! ;P). beshitos, abrazos y felices fiestas a todos‼!. **Grrr! BAMbu!**

P.D.: En el proximo capitulo comienza la acción entre Sasuke y Karin, además Sakura hará una aparición especial XD!

.

.

.

**Panda and Hero 2013**

**Merry Christmas**

.

.


End file.
